oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sephgolaszzt
Welcome! Hello Sephgolaszzt, and welcome to the ! We are glad you took interest in our wiki. If you have any questions, doubts or having trouble, you can ask them in my talk page, any editor's talk page or you can take a look at the . We will happily answer them. *The style guide *This is our images and media policy. Please read this page thoroughly as it is one of the most essential policies on this wiki. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 02:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Lowe's Archery Emporium page Hello Sephgolaszzt. Your edits to the page in question were reverts because they did not simply replace the image image in question, but they also significantly altered the page in a manner what was not in accordance with the style of shop pages. Furthermore, the image in question was significantly flawed because it showed stocks well below the maximum and I made a judgement call to delete it. You're welcome to update the image properly by uploading a newer version of the current image, and I strongly encourage you to do. As for the reason why I rolled backed your edits, that was an unfortunate error on my part that occurred because of the fact that mulitple edits had occurred. The Old School RuneScape Wiki is subject to an amount of vandalism that our current levels of recent changes patrolling is barely able to cope with and as such I'm sure you'll understand appreciate that errors of judgement are made from time to time. Thank you for joining the Wiki and helping out, but although you were new, Jr Mime's above welcome message does contain links to both the style guide and the images and media policy. When an edit is reverted, it is generally because it fails to comply with one of the Wiki's policy. Under normal circumstances, a reason is provided, but, as I have mentioned above, the time of sysops is precious and we do not always have time to leave messages explaining why edit A'' was reverted, or why image ''B was deleted. Please do not feel demoralised when an image is deleted or an edit reverted. RuneScape:Assume good faith makes it clear that it is presumed that you had the best of intentions in attempting to contribute to the Wiki. P.S. My talk page on this Wiki is protected so that users may contact me via my talk page on the main RuneScape Wiki, the recent changes of which are subject to far greater scrutiny. This is far from unclear as my signature links to my talk page on that Wiki, as does my talk page itself. Also, there's not need to include any "too lazy; didn't read" summaries at the end of your messages as the entirety of you messages will always be read. If you have further enquiries, feel free to contact me again. n.b. I can often be found in the Wiki chat 04:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC)